Ofidiofilia la secreta obsesión de Harry
by sirem
Summary: Ofidiofilia: Excitación provocada por serpientes. Draco sospecha algo de su novio. Solo falta que él confierme sus sospechas.


**Título: Ofidiofilia; la secreta obsesión de Harry.**

**Autor: **Sirem

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Beta: **Nande (¡mil gracias guapa!)

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Aconsejado:** NR 18

**Advertencias: **Parafilias sexuales. Zoofilia.

**Comentario: **Para el foro drarry. y su sección de parafilias. ¡Pasaos por allí a echar un vistazo!

**Resumen: **Ofidiofilia: Excitación provocada por serpientes. Draco sospecha algo de su novio. Solo falta que él confierme sus sospechas.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni situaciones me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

— Harry.

— ¿Sí, Draco?

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, Draco mirando al techo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada, pensativo, y Harry boca abajo, con un brazo y una pierna sobre Draco y los ojos cerrados.

Eran las once de la mañana de un sábado y ninguno de los dos debía madrugar, por lo que estaban remoloneando en la cama.

Habían compartido una perezosa sesión de sexo matinal y ahora descansaban, relajados.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Claro. Dime.

Llevaban un año y dos meses juntos. La historia de cómo empezaron a salir era curiosa, casi surrealista, y cuando la contaban la gente no se la creía nunca del todo.

Todo había comenzado en un partido de quidditch.

Harry estaba lesionado, por lo que ese día debió limitarse a ver desde las gradas cómo Ginny, su suplente, alcanzaba la Snitch. Draco era fan del equipo contrario, y un socio de uno de sus negocios le había regalado algunas entradas.

Coincidieron en el baño a la salida del partido, e intercambiaron las pullas de costumbre. Pero luego, inesperadamente, la puerta no se abrió. Ninguno llevaba las varitas, pues el partido era considerado de alto riesgo y no estaban permitidas en el estadio. Y quiso la mala suerte (_o buena_, puntualizaba siempre aquí Harry) que el limpiador tuviese prisa y olvidase acercarse a ese baño.

Pasaron la noche encerrados. Comenzó con reproches e insultos, siguió con historias de la guerra, continuó con confesiones sobre su vida, tuvo también agradecimientos a regañadientes y finalizó con un sexo apasionado pero, según dijeron ambos, no del todo inesperado. Y quisieron repetirlo al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y así llevaban catorce meses y ocho días.

— Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

— ¿Qué quieres, Draco?

Tuvieron muchos problemas al principio. Bueno, de hecho, aun los tenían.

El padre de Draco había maldecido a Harry ocho veces. La última, no hacía más de dos semanas. Una vez, incluso, le había atacado durante un partido con la selección, aunque los aurores no lograron probarlo.

Y, aunque Narcisa le decía a Draco que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su relación, el desfile incesante de bellas jóvenes en edad casadera que invitaba a su mansión cada vez que iban de visita hacía sospechar a Harry que no había perdido del todo la esperanza de que Draco sentase la cabeza con una buena chica.

Por la parte de Harry, George Weasley no le hablaba, lo que no solo ocasionaba incómodas veladas en casa de los Weasley, sino también esporádicos hechizos más bien extraños y difíciles de deshacer.

El resto de la familia lo había aceptado, más o menos, aunque aun se negaban a llamar a Draco otra cosa que no fuese "ese", "él" o, rara vez, "Malfoy". Y jamás habían sugerido a Harry que lo llevase a la Madriguera.

Hermione y Ron se lo habían tomado un poco mejor, probablemente por la educación muggle de la chica, pero tampoco alentaban demasiado las citas dobles, lo que Draco agradecía en secreto.

— Si no quieres, no tienes porqué contestarme.

Harry se incorporó sobre sus codos, sujetando su cabeza con las manos, y miró fijamente a Draco, que parecía un poco incómodo.

— No me voy a enfadar, dime lo que sea.

— Bien —. El silencio se prolongó por unos minutos más — ¿Eres ofidiófilo?

Harry se levantó de golpe, sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios significa esa palabra?

Draco se movió ligeramente, apoyándose sobre sus codos, y miró a la cara de su novio. Efectivamente, los verdes ojos relucían con confusión.

— Significa que si tienes una especie de fetiche sexual con las serpientes.

Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron y desvió la mirada. Se levantó de la cama y se puso unos calzoncillos.

— ¿No vas a contestarme?

— No.

— Pero…

— Has dicho que no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Draco miró la espalda de su novio pensativo. Luego, una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en sus labios e hizo brillar sus pupilas.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón —. Dijo — Mejor vamos a desayunar.

Harry y Draco llevaban un año, dos meses y ocho días juntos. Harry debía haber sabido ya que Draco nunca, nunca, perdía una discusión.

Volaba con el viento rozando su cara, despeinando su cabello y haciendo llorar sus ojos. Estaba tan solo a unos metros… Un poco más y…

Harry agarró la Snitch con una mano, haciendo girar la escoba con la otra y ascendiendo en una espiral, mostrando a la rugiente grada su recientemente adquirido trofeo. Notó como los flashes de las cámaras de fotos se disparaban, reflejando su estado de completa euforia.

En menos de dos minutos su equipo al completo se echaba encima de él, felicitándole por su gran jugada y celebrando esa victoria, que les aseguraba matemáticamente un puesto en la liga internacional. Bajaron al suelo en un estado de exultante felicidad, compartiendo abrazos y apretones de manos.

En el vestuario, se descorcharon botellas de champán, se cantaron himnos pegadizos, y acabaron un poco borrachos. Era una celebración normal. Por un momento, cuando le estaban sirviendo su tercera copa de whiskey de fuego, pensó en Draco. Él odiaba esas celebraciones, decía que eran _una exaltación de los peores instintos de las personas_. Harry siempre había pensado que no le gustaba que su exnovia Ginny pudiese participar de ellas mientras él se veía obligado a quedarse en casa.

Cuando se apareció en su apartamento, no esperaba que Draco estuviese allí, iba un poco borracho y a su novio no solía agradarle demasiado en ese estado.

Por eso, ver un par de velas iluminando suavemente la habitación fue una total sorpresa.

― ¿Draco?

― Hola Harry, ven aquí.

La voz era sensual, hipnotizante, con una cadencia oscura que le incitaba a cometer las locuras más perversas.

Se quitó la mayor parte de su ropa, deseando acercarse a su novio cuanto antes.

― Draco…

Se lanzó sobre la cama, atrapando al rubio bajo su cuerpo y comenzando a besarle con desesperación, con ansia. Un beso oscuro y sucio, un poco empapado en alcohol y con mucho, mucho deseo.

Draco le devolvía el beso, sin contención, devorándole con la lengua, recorriendo su boca, empapándole de saliva y mordiéndole con fiereza la comisura de los labios. Desnudo.

Cuando Harry notó esto, se olvidó por un momento de la enloquecedora boca rosada para descender a los pezones de Draco. Eran muy, muy sensibles; podía hacerle sisear con el roce leve de la lengua, hacerle gemir con sus labios mojados, obligarle a chillar si utilizaba los dientes. Los devoró sin medida hasta que la obsesión por estar dentro de Draco pudo más que las ganas de hacerle gemir. Levantó las piernas de Draco por encima de sus hombros y continuó utilizando su boca para lamer las bolas de Draco. Él se retorcía, serpenteante, encima de la cama, atrapando la cabeza de Harry con las manos y obligándole a que bajase hasta donde quería.

Harry deslizó su lengua por la suave zona que llevaba hasta su culo. Lentamente. Con delicadeza. Y, cuando sintió en sus labios el sabor inconfundible de Draco, le devoró de nuevo con desesperación, manchando su cara con su propia saliva en la prisa por lubricarle, por darle placer, por hacerle gritar. Dos dedos dentro de Draco, la lengua rozando su entrada y los gritos de su novio estallando en la cabeza de Harry y forzándolo a embestirle con fuerza, metiendo su polla hasta el fondo y sintiéndolo resbaladizo, húmedo y estrecho, aprisionándole en un abrazo de infinito éxtasis.

Y entonces Draco habló, con su voz pecaminosa y oscura.

― Harry, Harry, escúchate. Estás hablando en _parsel_.

Pero él no se oía. Solo podía oír los gemidos de Draco, notar su voz caliente incitándole a ir más deprisa. No escuchaba cómo él mismo susurraba _mássss deprisssa, essstrecho, Draco, essstásss esssstrecho_ en el lenguaje secreto de las serpientes.

Y Draco acabó orgasmeado, satisfecho y saciado, pero sin conseguir sonsacarle a su chico nada sobre su ofidiofilia.

Casi estaba desesperado.

Casi, porque los Malfoy nunca se desesperan del todo, pero la negación enfermiza de Harry le estaba volviendo loco. Había intentado obligarle a escucharse en medio del sexo, pero en ese estado Harry apenas era consciente de que le hablaban, mucho menos de lo que le estaban diciendo. Había intentado enseñarle sus recuerdos, pero decía que no estaba hablando en _parsel_, que hablaba normal. Había intentado enseñarle fotos de serpientes, probando su reacción, pero Harry solo le miraba como si estuviese un poco loco y aun así le gustase.

Solo le quedaba un recurso, y esa era la razón de que estuviese en la tienda de George Weasley, aun sabiendo que probablemente recibiría una maldición. Tan solo esperaba comprar lo que necesitaba antes de que el pelirrojo regresase.

Rebuscó por la parte de atrás de la tienda, y finalmente localizó lo que quería. Era bastante caro, pero estaba convencido de que merecía la pena. Justo cuando estaba pagando apareció por la puerta George Weasley, acompañado de la persona que más odiaba Draco, Ginny Weasley.

― Hola.

― ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

― Mira George, mira lo que ha comprado ―. Con un ágil gesto, la chica le quitó la bolsa a Draco ― Creo que ha descubierto que Harry habla en _parsel_ durante el sexo. Sí que has tardado. Yo me di cuenta solo un mes después de empezar a acostarme con él.

A Draco se le oscureció la mirada. Odiaba a Ginny, Harry estaba saliendo con ella cuando se quedaron encerrados en el baño, y tardó casi dos semanas (_¡dos semanas!_) en lograr que rompiese con ella. Y ella nunca, nunca, dejaba de echárselo en cara.

Contó hacia atrás desde diez. Repasó lo que podía llegar a hacerle Harry si se enteraba de que había embrujado a su exnovia. Pensó en la frágil tregua que tenía su familia con los aurores. Y casi, casi logró no responder.

― Bueno, eso es porque tú eres una serpiente con una lengua venenosa. A _mí_, no me habla en _eso_. Pero, ya sabes, tiene mucha imaginación en la cama y quería darle una sorpresa. Si me permitís.

Y mordiéndose la lengua y conteniendo las ganas de lanzar una maldición prohibida salió de la tienda agitando su cabello. Como un señor.

Harry estaba hartándose de disimular, y sabía que, finalmente, iba a tener que hablar con su novo confesarle su oscuro secreto. Esperaba ahorrárselo. Aun recordaba la expresión de asco en la cara de Ginny cuando se lo explicó.

― ¡No me lo puedo creer! Pero… ¡viste cómo una serpiente mataba a Snape!

― Ya pero…

― Y _él_, él hablaba en parsel. Yo lo recuerdo. ¡Era horrible!

― Sí pero…

― ¡Qué asco, Harry! ¡Qué asco!

Lo último había sido el nuevo producto de George. No quería ni imaginar cómo se tenía que haber tragado su novio sus sentimientos para entrar a comprar en esa tienda. Y no quería ni recordar cómo había tenido que contener las ganas de rogar porque Draco parase la noche anterior, mientras fingía indiferencia, intentando ocultar su evidente excitación.

Con una mueca de resignación acabó de secar los cubiertos y se acercó a Draco, que estaba en la mesa del salón, leyendo unos de esos papeles que él llamaba _documentos importantes_ y Harry llamaba _papelotes aburridos_.

― Draco, te tengo que contar algo.

― Dime.

— Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

— ¿Qué quieres, Harry?

— Si quieres, puedes romper conmigo después de esto.

― Harry, suéltalo. No voy a romper contigo.

― Me excitan las serpientes. No puedo evitarlo. He ido al psicomago, varias veces. Sé que es enfermo, pero parece que está dentro de mí. Es algo asqueroso que Voldemort dejó dentro mío, no lo puedo evitar, y aun sigo hablando en _parsel_ cuando estoy muy excitado y…

― ¡Harry! ¡Basta! ¿Crees que no lo sabía?

― ¿Lo sabías?

― Mmmm… Déjame pensar. Cada vez que estás a punto de correrte siseas en _parsel_. Te pones duro con las fotos de cualquier animal con lengua bífida. Anoche… bueno, creo que recuerdas qué pasó cuando me transformé en una serpiente.

― Pero… ¿no te resulta asqueroso?

― Bueno, no. Quiero decir, lo sabía desde el principio. Lo que me molestaba, sobre todo estos últimos tiempos era que no quisieses reconocerlo. ¡Por merlín! ¿Sabes lo bien que lo podemos pasar con mi habilidad con el _Serpensortia_ y tu lengua _parsel_?

― Draco, eso es muy enfermo.

― Mira quién fue a hablar.

Y Draco tiró de su brazo para que cayese sobre su regazo.

― Bebé, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera noche? – Le preguntó a Harry en un susurro. El rubio no era muy aficionado a las palabras cariñosas y las muestras públicas, pero en privado le llamaba muchas veces así, era una broma privada que ya no recordaban ni de dónde salió.

― Claro. Ya sabes, es un poco peculiar.

― ¿Recuerdas qué pasó cuando rozaste mis pezones con tus labios?

― ¡Shhhh!

El pene de Harry se endureció aun más al notar la reacción que Draco tenía cuando se acercaba a sus rosados pezones. Los mordía, los chupaba, tironeaba de ellos.

Y Draco se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, siseando, serpenteando.

Por su mente pasó levemente el pensamiento de que estaba mal, de que Ginny le esperaba en casa. Pero luego Draco hizo eso. Sacó la lengua, su lengua larga y rosada, atrapó su cabeza con una mano, y lamió sus labios, reptando entre ellos y marcándole con su saliva.

Y entonces Draco le preguntó algo. Harry no era demasiado capaz de razonar en ese estado, pero creía que le preguntaba por su virginidad anal. Oh, joder, eso era tan caliente, ver esa cara de deseo en el pálido rostro de su ancestral rival.

― Sssssí, Draco, fóllame, hassssme lo que quierassssss.

Y entonces recordó la regla de oro, pero era demasiado tarde. Supuso que, en cuanto el chico le oyese, todo habría acabado, le echaría a un lado y diría algo como "eso es asqueroso".

Pero solo le dio la vuelta y le dijo:

― Harry, eres muy raro. Pero me encantas.

Y le descubrió las maravillas del sexo anal (bueno, cree recordar que dolió un poco al principio pero que terminó rogando por más).

― ¿Notaste que había hablado en _parsel_? Pero… Yo pensaba que contigo no lo hacía que solo me pasaba con Ginny. Y por eso…

― Harry, bebé, eres muy raro, pero te quiero. Me dan igual tus filias en la cama, o que te guste cantar en el baño. Eso es _más_ raro.

― No en el mundo muggle.

― Rarito.

Draco abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Él dudó por un segundo y luego le devolvió el abrazo, acomodándose mejor sobre sus piernas y besándole levemente en la mejilla.

― Sssshho también te quiero, mi ssssserpiente.


End file.
